


We Are The Wild

by Cardinal_Sin (HU_shipper)



Series: Powerwolf Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Pack, Songfic, Werewolf Attila Dorn, Werewolf Charles Greywolf, Werewolf Matthew Greywolf, Werewolves, pack dynamics explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/pseuds/Cardinal_Sin
Summary: Roel decides to walk home through the woods. What he sees there turns his world upside down.





	We Are The Wild

Things were definitely Not Good in that moment. Roel knew that walking home through the woods had been a pretty stupid idea - there was a bus going on the exact same route for fuck's sake - but that was not something he could change now.

The leaves rustling under his feet seemed to be the only noises in the entire world apart from his breathing. The chilly autumn air made his breaths visible, illuminated by the weak light coming from the built-in torch in his phone. It was not late yet, but the early evening darkened the skies to a dark navy blue, the first stars already twinkling in their usual places.

The forest was something Roel had idolized ever since his teenage years. To get completely lost in the maze of trees and shrubbery, looking out for wild animals, careful not to spook them but wandering just close enough to observe them in detail, to be alone with his thoughts and away from the standards his peers had set him.

Now, almost fifteen years after his last visit, the forest looked exactly the same. Trees towering over him, moss growing on bark, animal tracks left behind on mud. Roel wished that it weren't as dark as it was, cursing his new band's crazy recording schedule.

The guys in Powerwolf were great, absolutely fantastic, but their schedules were a bit... odd. Everything started in the early afternoon and lasted until the early hours of the evening. Roel appreciated every opportunity he got to sleep in or run errands at a human time, but after a while it became tiring and unexplainably unsettling.

A small rustle came from the bushes behind Roel. He didn't suspect a thing, as nocturnal animals liked to move around just as much as their daylight-preferring peers. It was a normal thing, one that was more calming than frightening for Roel. Life didn't stop with nightfall; the creatures lurking in the shadows came out to celebrate their existence every single night.

Yeah, no, that sounded creepy a little. There was something about the phrase 'lurking in the shadows' that instilled a deep and ancient fear in Roel. It reminded him of all thrillers and horror stories he had ever read, watched or listened to. Horror podcasts were a thing okay? A fun thing!

Another thing about the noise was that it was too... big for the source to be a critter. Roel stopped walking to hear more clearly, and turned his attention to the bushes. The thing inside moved again, the rustle of leaves and branches almost loud enough to cover up the soft thumps its paws made. Roel reminded himself that lions weren't indigenous to the area and swallowed to calm himself.

The noises stopped again, and Roel, anxious to get out of there, seized the opportunity and started to walk again, faster and much more careless this time. Branches snapped under his feet, the sounds echoing through the woods like the ringing of gunshots. Thanks to his phone, he knew exactly where he was going, but that still didn't help the voice in his head that kept screaming " _this is how people in horror films die, dumbass_ " at him.

A pair of sudden, sharp glints of light blinded Roel. He didn't think about it much, deciding it must have been a couple of lightning bugs. He decided not to dwell on the other option, as it was a lot more terrifying than some little insect.

Eyes.

To be certain though, he swung his flashlight in that direction. The light swept along several trees, the trunks creating criss-cross shadows on the forest floor, until it reached the approximate location of the twin lights.

The silhouette standing there was definitely not that of a human, clearly standing on four legs. It was unnaturally big and unmoving, its head cocked slightly as if it were examining Roel. The man was frozen in place, his flashlight still aimed directly at the animal, his legs rooted in place. He looked the creature in the eye for what felt like hours but were probably seconds, contemplating if he would be able to make a break for it.

The next second the creature launched itself at Roel, running faster than it should be possible, and as it came closer, it became just illuminated enough for him to recognize. It was a wolf. A gigantic, kill-frenzied wolf. And it was running straight at him.

"What the fu-"

The animal tackled Roel, knocking him on his back. Roel gasped for air, wincing at how much that hurt his lungs. Luckily, he didn't hit his head.

Unluckily though, the wolf was pinning him down, its muzzle pressing close to Roel's face, the warm puffs of breath leaving his cheeks damp. Roel turned his head away as best as he could, desperately looking for a weapon to use against the wolf.

There was a branch lying next to him. It was a little too large for him to wield comfortably, but as long as he would be able to lift it up once and hit the wolf it would do. He slowly reached out his hand, feeling for the branch, careful to keep the rest of his body from betraying his actions.

The wolf's head suddenly snapped upwards, its ears perking up. A second later, Roel heard it as well. A howl. There were more of them. He quickly grabbed the branch, taking advantage of the wolf's lack of attention and lifted it, ready to swing at the animal.

The wolf turned its head back just in time to see the branch rapidly approaching its face, and with a swift swipe of its paw it knocked Roel's arm back on the ground. The sharp claws caught in Roel's bicep, tearing the flesh up a little.

Roel let out a sharp hiss at the pain, barely able to stifle the reflexive scream. He felt blood trickle down his arm, hearing the soft dripping sounds as the drops hit the dry leaves.

The wolf's nostrils flared, taking in the smell of blood. Its pupils expanded, and there was just enough light that the sharp teeth in its jaw were illuminated. A strange sense of calmness flooded Roel. He let his head fall back, accepting his fate. The people in horror movies were right after all.

The bite came then, in the same place the wolf's claws had dug into him, sending searing waves of pain up along his shoulder and throughout his body. Roel screamed in agony, the word 'pain' redefining itself in his mind. He had hoped the wolf would go for an instant kill, making his passing relatively painless, but that hope had been futile and fleeting.

Suddenly the weight on top of him disappeared, the fangs ripping out of his flesh. This time, he didn't even get to think about trying to hold back his screams, his voice going hoarse. He turned his head to the side, to where the wolf had disappeared.

There were two of them, tumbling around in the rustling dead leaves, jaws snapping at throats and claws digging through thick fur. Roel felt sick, not fully able to process what was happening in front of him.

There was shouting coming from his other side, the sounds of a person running accompanying it. Roel wanted to yell out in warning, to tell them to get out of there, but all he managed was a weak, cracking mess. He was unable to turn his head away from the scene.

Then a man appeared in front of the wolves, probably the one who Roel heard approaching. He was tall and skinny, but still painfully small next to the two wolves. The man started shouting again, and Roel could pick out commands like 'down!' or 'stop it, both of you!'

Realization hit him like a truck. He _knew_ that voice. His eyes wide in panic, Roel sat up, the word spinning from the sudden movement.

"Falk?" He gasped out, blinking rapidly to make the tiny black spots in his vision disappear. The other man was by his side in a second, gripping Roel's uninjured shoulder to keep him upright.

"Yeah, it's me. Attila's gonna be here in a minute, he'll bring a first aid kit. You lie back down; let me handle this, okay?" He lowered Roel back on the ground.

"Wh-" Roel tried, but Falk was already gone. Roel sat up again, not caring about the pain and dizziness. Falk was about to do something really stupid, if his plan was to calm down two abnormally big and ferocious wolves.

Falk approached the wolves who were now standing opposite from each other, huffing and groaning. The keyboardist walked up to the smaller one, burying his hands in its reddish-brown coat. The wolf trembled a little and lowered its head in submission. Falk whispered something in its ear, to which the wolf shuddered, and in a blink of an eye, transformed into Matthew.

Roel was floored. He considered hallucination as a possible reason for the fuckery that was happening in front of him, but the sounds of bones breaking and reassembling still echoed through his mind, making the experience a little too real to be a hallucination.

He looked back to Falk, Matthew and the other wolf - that was gone now, Charles in its place. The trio seemed to be in an argument, Charles gesticulating wildly in Roel's direction.

So, bottom line, the guitarists in his new band could transform into wolves. And the keyboardist of said band knew about that as well. That was... too much for his brain to handle.

And with that, Roel passed out.

***

The first few minutes after his waking was Literal Hell for Roel. With capital letters. His arm hurt like a bitch, the bandages pressing down on it way too hard. Also, he remembered that his friends were, what, werewolves? If anything, it sounded exceptionally stupid.

"Hey, buddy," Falk appeared at his side, holding a glass of water and a white pill, "have a painkiller."

"Sure," Roel answered, wincing at the rasping of his voice, "if you tell me what the fuck happened in the woods."

"Shit, I was hoping you would remember that later. Sure, I guess."

So Falk explained everything. Roel listened intently, trying to process the bulk of information as swiftly as possible. It took Falk about half an hour to cover everything, and by the end of it, Roel felt like his head was going to explode.

"So to sum up," he started tentatively, absently rubbing a hand across his bandages, "Attila, Matthew and Charles are werewolves, but not you, because you're the human child of a werewolf. And Matthew's transformation got out of control and he bit me because his 'wolf' couldn't recognize me."

"Yup," Falk confirmed, leaning back in his armchair. "Oh, also, we have pack hierarchy as well. Do you want to hear that too?"

Roel sighed deeply, finally nodding. After all, these were his friends; he should know stuff about them.

"So Attila is the Alpha, the leader. Which is lucky, because he's the most reasonable. Matthew is his beta, the 'first mate' if you please. Weird choice if you ask me, but I'm not questioning Attila's leadership style. Charles and I don't have specific titles, but if you want to know, Charles is an amazing strategist and my speciality is getting Matthew under control when he can't do that for himself."

"Okay..." Roel muttered, "But how does this affect me? Am I going to turn into a werewolf as well from the bite?"

"No, as long as it wasn't me, you're safe," said Attila, appearing at Roel's side out of nowhere. "Only an alpha bite has transformative powers, don't worry."

Roel sighed, slightly relieved he wasn't going to become a bloodthirsty animal once a month. He was excited to learn more about his bandmates now that there was one less secret between them.

"Wait a second," he said, realization dawning on him. "Is this why the whole band is built around this dark supernatural aesthetic?"

Judging by his friends' faces, he didn't need an answer for that.


End file.
